Two Worlds, One Home
by Dindella
Summary: What happens when a beautiful young teen who obsesses over Yu-Gi-Oh! gets sucked into the Yu-Gi-Oh! Realm just by wishing upon a star? A lot. The only problem is: she doesn't know what will happen to her; she only knows what will happen to the her friends
1. Adjusting The Radio Station and My World

brb(AUTHORS NOTE: This is not into the actual episode part of the story yet and I don't think the next chapter will be either. She has a reason for what she's doing and for going where she's going, but if you wanna know then you have to follow along and keep reading. Chapters may come slowly, because I'm lacking insperation--which is, indeed, well needed for me to write. I might also need some incouragement, because that tends to help to. If you are a member of Quizilla, then feel free to contact me and critisize or tell me how good I'm doing. I like viewers, but lazy viewers don't help an author much. Expect more to come from this story and if you feel that I'm getting lazy, then message me and tell me to sit my butt down and write! LOL!)/b brI rode my horse, Thunder, bare-backed out to The Bridge near the sunset hour. Thunder is a very, very musclular black stallion with blue eyes, but unlike most horses that people had, his mane and tail was as long as the wild. He was born wild, but raised tame. . . a wonderous beauty. The Bridge was a quiet place out in the country where I lived. Surrounded with nothing, but nature. The bridge there was made of unglazed oak and pine, and under the bridge was small creek flowing gracefully over rocks.  
brAround the bridge were all sorts of trees; most of them were huge, others were large, and a smaller portion was medium sized. Sapplings surrounded the tall trees, and bushes of all sorts decorated where they didn't. Flowers were scattered among all the other gorgous plants, and vines hung from some trees.  
brA nature-pulled pathway led Oak Love Road over and up to the bridge, but it didn't affect the beauty of its sorroundings. The bridge wasn't very long and the creek was only about seven feet wide. Having a gentle arch over the creek, the bridge was a kind man-made waterfall without water on it. But above all, when you looked up: you could see the first star when the sun went down. Because of a tiny open area around the creek, you could look at the sky. The view always amazed me, no matter how many times I looked at it.  
brI trotted agrivated--he disliked being slow in anyway--Thunder up onto the arched bridge, then gently pulled his reigns. His muscles contracted and relaxed underneath me, I could feel him shudder from sweat and cold. "Yeah, boy," I said sweetly, talking to him as if he were human being. "It is getting chilly out isn't it," Thunder made a vibrating sound through his nostrils in a way that said: 'I agree with you,' I chuckled slightly at his responce, then looked up at they sky.  
brI sighed, then looked directly at the first star and closed my eyes. The whole world suddenly went quiet, it was as if nature was waiting to hear my wish. I wish I could be somewhere else. . . I thought to the star. Some other place. Some place where I could make friends or maybe fall in love with someone who's true. . . somewhere where I'd be accepted as who I am and not be shoved away and forgotten about. After I was done wishing, the world slowly became lively again brForcing a pouting spree away, I gently nudged Thunder's side. Giving a horse nod--lowering his neck, then bringing it back up again--he backed up off the bridge, then turned around and galloped toward home.  
brSure, most horses don't like backing up or jumping, but I had taught my horses to do so. I loved my horses very much, so I taught them minouvers to survive any tricky situation. Thunder was one of my few horses who actually enjoyed learning to back up and jump, so I knew he'd do very well if anything ever happened.  
brAfter arriving home, I dereined Thunder and brushed his soft, silky body, then looked into his eyes. "Be a good boy and sleep peacefully tonight. . . okay?" He looked into my eyes with such sadness and I relized that he was feeling my own sadness. I hugged his heavy head. "I'll be okay, Thund. . . don't worry," Then, left to go inside.  
brI fetched some clothes from my dresser, then took a nice, long, hot shower. After bushing my hair and teeth, I had gotten dressed in my plain bathroom.(Outfit, excluding the necklace)  
brI sighed sadly, then went to my room.  
br I pulled the covers up, pounced onto my bed, walked almost to the very back of my bed, sat down, pulled the covers from under me, then layed down and covered myself. I reached for my music box. . .  
brMy music box always has a nack for soothing my nerves and making me feel better and it's song had no words, but yet I knew a part of it. "When Irish eyes are smiling the world seems bright a gaiye," I sang to part of it--which by the way, this meaning of "gaiye" means happy and not "gay" as in homosexual.  
br"That's what friends are for," I murmured, before falling asleep to the soothing sound of my music box. 


	2. I've Become a Part of This, But How?

brLoud noises and the sound of buzzing voices slowly awoke me. My eyes opened wide as I realized where I was--a city alleyway. I screamed in fear and surprise, but the city I was in was very noisey, so very few people might have heard me. I screamed again as I jumped to my feet, then looked around me quickly from side to side. "Where am I?! Where am I?!" I said to no one repeatidly. I whimpered a bit, then backed up into something. I screamed again, then took off running out of that alleyway as fast as my legs could take me.  
brPeople looked at me strangely and cursed me as I ran passed them rudely, but I was not caring at the moment. Finally, I tripped and landed flat on my face. I screeched, then got back up and attempted running again, but failing as I found myself a bit hurt--sprained ankle. "Ow. . ." I murmered, which brought me into. I looked fearfully over where I was.  
br "How the heck did I get here?" I asked scared as scared could be. "Wh-wh-where am I?!" An older man of twice my age walked passed me and gave me a weird look, then stopped shortly just to answer my question. "Why, this is Domino City," I blinked many times. "Do-Domino City?! Wait! Are you saying I'm in. . ." I stared fearfully at the man for a bit. "Japan?" He nodded, then walked off saying something about a strange girl.  
br I passed out. When I awoke, I was under covers. One million questions went through my mind at the same time, then my eyes opened. As hopeful as I was to see my own room, it wasn't! The room was very familiar though, as I tried my best not to hypervinalate. "Oh, you're awake!" Said a voice from beside me, but not quite beside me. I jumped up slightly and let out a quick "Eech"  
br As Shaken as I was, I did my best to observe the boy by the door. He was four foot nine inches, weighted maybe eighty or ninety pounds. . . I was just a bit taller than him, I realised. At my height of five foot four inches I could stand over him like a tower and I weighted a bit more, too, one-hundred and fifteen pounds of mostly muscle and for a girl, my size that was a healthy weight. His multi-colored hair was gelled into neat upward spikes of black and red with his five bangs being a sunny-yellow color. His eyes were a gentle violet and wide like Bambi's eyes as a baby, and he had only the slightest tan as to not be snowwy.  
br I looked at him strangely for a bit. Cosplayer? I thought. No, he couldn't be. I must be in some other realm or reality or something. . . this is so weird. First, Domino, then Japan, now Yugi Motou from Yu-Gi-Oh!? Uh-uh. . . this-this can't be a coincidence. But-but how-I passed out again.  
br As I began to awaken, I couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me. . . or someones for that matter. "Own. . ." I said, feeling dizzy and hoping to hear my voice for the first time in what seemed like days. "Oh my gosh! Yugi, she's waking up!" It was a female voice. "Huh?" I asked, my vision finally starting to come back. "What the-?!" I sat up quickly and hit my head on the board behind the bed. "Ow!" I yelled, then pulled the covers closer to me. I looked at the five of them fearfully.  
br The girl's voice that I apparently heard--as being the only girl there, was also from Yu-Gi-Oh! and was Yugi's friend. The girl--Tea had shoulder length brown hair, blue eyes, and was probably about six foot one inches. Joey's blonde hair was messy as always, he had brown eyes, and was about an inch or two taller than Tea. Tristan was there with his gelled spike for a hair cut and his grey-brown eyes, plus he was about Joey's size if not an inchworm shorter. Yugi's grandpa was slightly smaller than Yugi with his hair up in it's bandana.  
br Yugi stood closest to me at the right side of the bed, Soloman--his grandpa--was to Yugi's right slightly, Joey stood back near the foot of my bed, Tea was at the foot of my bed, and Tristan was on the opposite side of Joey. "Hey, stranger," Tristan said. "Glade to see you awake," Joey decided he'd chip in: "You sure have a nack for passing out," This upset Tea. "Joey!" She huphed. "That was rude, you know?" Yugi sighed and looked into my ocean eyes with his violet ones. "Don't mind them, they, uh, do that a lot," He told me.  
br I debated telling them where I was from, but I figured I had to otherwise I might get into some trouble without someone understanding me. "I-if I told you something out of the ordanary, would you believe me?" I asked them. They blinked at me. "I-I'm not from this realm, at all. . . where I come from you are all just a TV show," They just stared at me. "Please don't lock me up into a mental home!" I cried at their weird looks. "I can prove it"  
br "Oh, yeah?!" Joey asked. I nodded fearfully. "Yes, I can," Yugi looked at me for a bit, apparently not sure what to say. I pointed at each one of them as I said their names and gave a breif description of them. "Yugi Motou, solved the Millennium Puzzle and is Soloman Motou's Grandson who owns a game shop called the 'Kame Game Shop.' Yugi's favorite Duel Monster is Dark Magician and he believes in the Heart of the Cards, which Solomon taught him. Soloman has a treasured card," I leaned over and whispered "Blue Eyes White Dragon," into Yugi's Grandpa's ear.  
br "Joey Wheeler, use to be in a gang, then later abandoned the Gang and became friends with Tristan Taylor," I gave out a slight sigh. "Yugi became friends with Joey and Tristan after Yugi saved their lives from a big bully and even though they had both bullied Yugi, he still saved them," I nodded at Yugi, then looked at Tea. "Tea Gardner. Tea met Yugi and Joey at Burger World, at first she was mad at them for being there, but when they told her to follow her dreams. . . she liked them. Yugi then saved Tea's life from a robber who had tricked her into comming into an abondoned warehouse"  
br All of them blinked. "Uuuhhh. . ." Yugi said, then looked at me for five beats. "That sounds like proof enough for me," He turned to look at his friends. "What do you think guys? . . . And Tea?" He added at thr end. "Hmm. . ." Tristan and Joey thought about this for a bit. "Interesting," Tea said. "If she's just psycic, then it's still cool with me. . . I do need someone female friends, anyway," I smiled. "I'd like to have you around, Stranger," Tristan said in agreeance. Joey humphed. "Fine, whateva" He said. Soloman just nodded. "When Yugi and Joey found you earlier on the sidewalk and brought you here, I knew something was special about you," He said smiling with his left hand on his chin like a proffesor.  
br "Thanks," I said gently. Yugi smiled at me. "You should probably get some real sleep," He said. "Passing out isn't good rest for anyone," I smiled gently in return. "Thanks," I said, then layed down and tried to sleep. "When Irish eyes are smiling the world seems bright and gaiye," I sang softly to myself as everyone else left the room, but Yugi. "Sleep well," He told me, then went over to the door, walked out, and gently shut it. I feel asleep again just as soon as it did. 


	3. Heart of the Cards

brThe morning began slowly for me, but it was just another for Yugi and the gang--after all they did this every week. When I walked downstairs to the livingroom, Yugi was there. "Good morning, Stranger," Yugi said to me that morning, which made me smile and giggle. "The name's Megan Luu," Yugi smiled in return. "Well, it's nice to finally know your name, uh, Luu?"br "Megan,"br "Heh, heh. Okay, Megan,"br We were both laughing. "Good morning, sleep heads," Soloman said comming into the room to join us. "Good morning, Grandpa," Yugi said, while I greeted in parsh unison by saying 'Soloman.' Soloman chuckled. "You can call me Grandpa if you like," He told me in responce. "Thanks, Grandpa," I said. "But, I have to admit that I like your first name," He chuckled a bit more, then brought me over a bundle of clothes.br "These belonged to Tea, but she wanted me to give them to you," Grandpa said as he gently put the clothes in my arms. "Um, thanks," I said. "And I'll, um, make sure to thank her later, too," Yugi smiled and looked at me. "Want to come to school with us today? You'll have to register as a new student, but, um," He offered, but trailed off at the end. "Sure," I replied happily.  
br I went upstairs, took a warm shower, got dressed, combed my hair, and brushed my teeth. After looking at myself in the mirror for a bit, I sighed, for I was missing home a greet deal already. I decided after a few minutes that it was time to go and joined Yugi downstairs. "You're going to be late, Yugi!" Grandpa called from the Game Shop. "Oh my gosh! You're right!" You called back. "Come one, Megan, let's go!" I nodded, then chased him out the door.  
br The day went by slowly, but finally it was comming to an end; break time AKA lunch. We were allowed to bring our lunches to the classroom and if we finished quick enough, then we could do things for the fun of it. Joey and Tea got into a duel with eachother and Joey lost a few times, then Joey challenged Yugi and Joey lost a couple of times. Finally, it was the fifth go-round with Yugi vs Joey.  
br "Hey, Joey," Yugi said. "Earth to Joey!" He said again, then laughed slightly. "Hey, are you in there? It's your turn," I giggled a bit watching Joey type on an invisable key board with his right hand and hover above the cards in his other hand. "Aw! Isn't he cute when he's thinking?" Tristan asked when he came back to the room from the bathroom, all the while hugging Joey around the neck.  
br "Hey, Tristan! Yugi here is teaching me how to play Duel Monsters," Joey said showing Tristan the cards he was holding. Tristan looked at Joey in confusion. "Drooling Monsters?" Joey gave an agravated look and pushed Tristan back saying: "Duel Monsters you nim-rod!" Tristan recovered and replied with a "Sheesh." Tea smiled and told Tristan: "They've been at it for hours. Joey's starting to get the hang of the game, but Yugi's been an expert," I looked at Tea. "Actually, Tea, they've only been at it for thirty minutes. . . your duels with him for almost an hour," She gave me a look and I smiled. "But you dueled good, so you don't have to worry," Tea laughed slightly.  
br Joey gave a confident look. "Okay, Yugi," He said, then took a card from his hand. "It's time to duel!" He placed a monster on the feild in attack mode. "See each monster has an attack number and a defence number. First player to elliminate their opponent's life points wins the duel," Joey smiled happily. "Pretty good move, huh, Yugi?" Yugi smiled. "Yup. Pretty good move, but not good enough!" Joey through his cards behind him and looked at the Blackland Fire Dragon that Yugi just summoned in attack mode and shouted: "WHAT?!" He looked up at Yugi. "Thanks a lot. A card that powerful totally knocks me out," Tristan smiled ina musement. "Whow. You stink at this game Joey"  
br "Ah, you did fine Joey; I just have better cards. You see, my Grandpa owns a game shop and I get all my best cards from him," Joey leaned forward and placed his hands on the desk. "Your own game shop? What are we waiting for? Let's go?" A sweatdrop came from my forehead. "Okay. Maybe I could even get Grandpa to show his this super rare card he's got," I blinked twice and decided I'd respond this as nicely as I could. "Didn't I mention the Kame Game shop yesterday? And besides, we're still waiting on the teacher to get back from lunch, so that we can finish the last lesson and go home," Yugi nodded and me and Joey growled. "Yeah," Yugi replied. "Well, I hope we get out of here as soon as possible," Joey snorted at me.  
br When we got there, Yugi opened the door for us and he and I took off our shoes upon entering. "Grandpa! I'm home!" He called into the game shop, then Grandpa came into the room. "And I see you've brought company," Soloman replied chipperly. "Gramps, could you my friends your awsome super rare card?" Yugi asked.  
br"Rare card? My special card? Hmm. . "  
br "Please, please?" Yugi begged. "Pretty please?" Joey asked. "Hmm," Soloman thought, then smiled at us. "Ha, ha! How can I refuse?" He asked, taking a box out from under the counter and setting it in front of us. "You kids are in for a treat. I don't take this card out too often. Ready?" He picked the card out from the box and showed it to us. "Here it is. The Blue Eyes White Dragon; so rare, so powerful, I never let it leave my hands!" Joey said: "Awwsome," Tea said "Cool," and I said "Pretty"  
br Tristan took it straight from Soloman's hands. "Hm. Doesn't look all that special to me," He said. Grandpa snatched it back. "Ah! This card is priceless; there are only four of them an all the world!" Joey grinned. "Speaking of priceless, I'm ready to trade"  
br "Not for this card"  
br Huh? Nah, I didn't mean that card. I ment show me some other cool cards to get me started"  
br My Yu-Gi-Oh! memory found me turning around just before Kaiba opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?" Grandpa asked. "If you can't, it certaintly wouldn't surprise me," The dark voice from the door shot back quite unnicely. "Seto Kaiba?" Yugi asked. "Kaiba!" Joey shouted. "Doesn't he have a big, fancy company to run? What's he doing down here?" Tristan asked.  
br I was shaking slightly, because though I wanted to answer: I realised I shouldn't. I wanted to help them once I realized that I had come in right before the first episode, but I also realized that doing that might mess up the series of events and mess up the destined ending. "Not that it's any of your bussiness, but I came to see the card," Joey and Yugi smiled. "Hey, are you into Duel Monsters, too? This is perfect. Maybe we could duel together sometime," Joey asked invitingly.  
br Kaiba walked closer to us and I hid behind Yugi. "Me duel you? I would have more of a challenge playing Solitare," Joey blinked. "What?" He asked confused. "I am the number one duelist in the country and the favorite to win the Duel Monsters' Champion Ship," Kaiba said. "Heh. You wouldn't last two minutes ina duel against me," He finished with an insult. Joey got mad. "Ohh, I'm shaking. Maybe you'd like to settle this with fists instead of cards?" Joey shaid showing Kaiba his fists. "Whow!" Yugi said, jumping in front of his best friend and uncovering me--he sure did make a great hiding place for about a minute, but he failed as perminent protection. I was scared.  
br "Take it easy Joey," Yugi said putting his hands up onto Joey's chest to protect Kaiba. "But, Yugi, Kaiba's asking for it!" Kaiba opened his eyes with a smile. "Now does this shop have any worth-while cards or not?" He asked, when he noticed the Blue Eyes and pushed me aside to look at it. "Can it be?" He asked. "The Blue Eyes White Dragon in a dump like this?!" I kinda remembered what Kaiba was thinking. It was the card he was searching for.  
br Suddenly, Grandpa closed the case and startled Kaiba. "Well, enough window shopping. Is there anything else I can help you with?" Soloman asked. Kaiba growled, then brought out hism metal case, crashed it onto the desk, then opened it up. "Listen old man. Give me your Blue Eyes White Dragon Card and I'll trade you all of these!" All of the gang was impressed, but I wasn't. I was still scared, I mean, would wouldn't be? It was still hard to believe I was in their world.  
br "Ah, nice," Grandpa said. "But no thanks," Everyone was startled by this, but me, because I knew why. "Fine," Kaiba said desperatly. "If you won't trade, then maybe you'll sell it. Name your price, I can pay anything you ask," Soloman just smiled. "I'm sure you could," He told the billioniar. "But this card is worth more to me then you could ever offer. Not because of it's power or because it's so rare, but because of what it means to me. This card was given to me by a dear friend and so I treasure this card as I do my that friend, so parting with it is completly out of the question"  
br Kaiba gasped. "No!" He cried, then tightened his hands in a fist and began shaking in furry. "You'd feel the same even if it were a common card, right, Grandpa?" "Exactly," Soloman replied. "You see this precious card has bonded with my heart," "Fine!" Kaiba growled as he slammed the lid of his silver case down. "I've heard enough of your non-sense!" We turned to watch him go. "Senial old fool!" He said walking out the door. "That was mean," I whispered.  
br The next day, I was feeling sick and Yugi and Grandpa told me to stay in bed. I remembered that Gradpa was going to be kidnapped that morning, but I remember that everything was going to turn out fine. I fell asleep, then woke up at the end of the day to the sound of Joey shouting into the game shop. 'Oh, no,' I thought, then got up immiditaly and changed my clothes. I ran downstairs.  
br "Grandpa's been kidnapped!" Yugi told me as I ran into the game room and sneezed. "He'll be okay," I told him.  
br "You think so"  
br "I know so," I told him, then put my hands on his shoulders--I just washed them. "But you have a job to do, so do it well!" I told him and he nodded at me. "Let's go!" The run to Kaiba Corp also known as KC was a long and tiring one, but we made it. We ran straight into the elevator--with me getting bashed into the wall behind Joey. "Ow," I said. "Sorry," He said simply.  
br As soon as we came into the main room where Kaiba wanted us to be, Soloman was laying on the floor. "Grandpa!" Yugi shouted, then ran over to him and kneeled down. "Grandpa? Are you okay?" Soloman sat up. "Yugi, I failed. I wanted to teach that boy Kaiba a lesson about the heart of the cards, but I lost," He then leaned over in pain. "Grandpa," Yugi said. "How's the old man feeling, hm?" Kaiba asked from his post by a door.  
br We all ran over, well I walked slowly and carefully over and everyone else ran. "Kaiba! You sleeze! What have you done to him?!" Joey yelled and Kaiba smiled. "We had a duel, that's all. With each of us putting up the most valuable card as the prize, but I guess playing against a world champion like myself was too much stimulation for the old fool" The rich man said amused. Tea pointed her right hand at Kaiba quickly. "Kaiba! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She yelled. Kaiba looked up. "It was fair," He said, then took out a card from his pocket--the Blue eyes. "And look at the sweet prize I won," He ripped the card.  
br Even I gapsed at that even though I'd seen it a million times on TV it was much more horrible when you're accually there to see it happened. "Grandpa's most treasured card!" Yugi gasped with barely any air. Kaiba dropped the peices to the floor. "Yes, the Blue Eyes White Dragon is a rare and powerful card. . . and this one will never be used against me," I hid behind Tristan.  
br Grandpa held his hand out towards Kaiba. "M-my Bl-Blue Eyes Wh-White Dragon. M-my treasure," Then boundled over in pain again. "Grandpa, hold on" Yugi said, then looked at Kaiba. "How could you do such a thing?!" He asked, I walked over to Yugi and kneeled beside him and Grandpa who handed Yugi his deck. I cried as I heard what Soloman said. . . and looked up at Kaiba sadly. "But Grandpa, you need help; I've got to get you to a doctor!" My friend replied to his Grandfather. "Sounds like an exuse," Kaiba said, and I looked up at the devil who had stepped closer to us.  
br "Your friends can care for your Grandfather while you and I duel," Kaiba said smiling. "Unless you're afraid," Joey leaned forward a bit. "Take him Yugi!" Yugi turned around to face his friends. "We'll take care of your Granpda while you take care of creapy Kaiba! Teach that rich, spoiled bratt what a real duel's all about!" By this time I was comming to remember my cold and sniffled a bit. "For your Grandpa, Yugi," Tea said confidencially. "I don't know," Yugi replied.  
br "Trust me," Joey said. "You're like the best duelist I've ever seen and you've got the Millennium Puzzle! You can do this, Yugi. I know you can!" "We all do," Tea agreed with a nod. "Okay, Grandpa. I'll do it," I smiled at Yugi. "I know you will, my boy," Grandpa replied.  
br Tea pulled out a marker from her small back-pack that was with her. "Everyone, put your hands together and I'll mark us with a special sign," She said. "Everyone, but me," I said, then stayed near Grandpa. "He can do it, Grandpa. I know he can," Soloman looked at me. "Thank you, my dear. . . you and Yugi will be great friends some day," I smiled. "I hope so," I told him. "I've only been here a day and you both are already like family to me," His smile widened a bit. "I'm glade," He replied.  
br "Why don't you run home to your mommy," Kaiba told me. "You obviously don't belong here," I snorted, then stayed where I was without fear--for the first time since I'd been there. "I know I have a reason in this world and so does Yugi. . ." I told him. "He'll show you! You'll see!" Tea called an ambulance as Yugi and Kaiba walked off into the room Kaiba came from. Tristan put Soloman on his back. "I thought you told Yugi he'll be okay?!" Joey yelled at me. "I did," I said gently. "And he will be"  
br We ran to the ambulance that had just pulled up outside without another word to eachother, until we got outside. "Joey. Megan, Tristan, and I will take Yugi's Grandpa to the hospital. Why don't you get back in there and cheer Yugi on?" Joey raised his fist in confidence. "Okay. Take good care of him you two, especially you, Megan," I nodded, then Joey ran inside.  
br I stayed by Yugi's Grandpa for a bit with Tea next to me in the ambulance. "Everything will be okay," I chanted to the both of them, because the doctors and nurses were ignoring me. When we got to the hospital, Tea and I both had to chase them down while they ran away with Grandpa for a bit. They took him into the emergency room and took care of him, so that he could recover from his earlier heart attack.  
br They brought Yugi's grandpa into a better room after a bit and Tea told me to stay with him, because she had to go to the bathroom badly and Tristan had to talk to the doctor. I nodded and sat next to him. "Hey, Grandpa," I said. "Yugi might need your help later, but you should save your strength until he does," I told him with a slight smile. I sighed, then started to sing quietly as though to comfort us both.

br"Listen, children, to a story brThat was written long ago,  
br'Bout a kingdom on a mountain brAnd the valley-folk below.

brOn the mountain was a treasure brBuried deep beneath the stone,  
brAnd the valley-people swore brThey'd have it for their very own.

brSo, go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
brAnd go ahead and cheat a friend.  
brBut, do it in the name of Heaven,  
brYou can justify in the end.  
brThere won't be any trumpets blowing brCome the judgement day,  
brOn the bloody morning after. . .  
brOne tin soldier rides away.

brSo the people of the valley brSent a message up the hill,  
brAsking for the buried treasure,  
brTons of gold for which they'd kill.

brCame an answer from the kingdom,  
br'With our brothers we will share brAll the secrets of our mountain,  
brAll the riches buried there.'

brSo, go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
brAnd go ahead and cheat a friend.  
brBut, do it in the name of Heaven,  
brYou can justify in the end.  
brThere won't be any trumpets blowing brCome the judgement day,  
brOn the bloody morning after. . .  
brOne tin soldier rides away.

brNow the valley cried with anger,  
br"Mount your horses! Draw your sword"  
brAnd they killed the mountain-people,  
brSo they won their just reward.

brNow they stood beside the treasure,  
brOn the mountain, dark and red.  
brTurned the stone and looked beneath it. . .  
br'Peace on Earth' was all it said.

brSo, go ahead and hate your neighbor,  
brAnd go ahead and cheat a friend.  
brBut, do it in the name of Heaven,  
brYou can justify in the end.  
brThere won't be any trumpets blowing brCome the judgement day,  
brOn the bloody morning after. . .  
brOne tin soldier rides away.

brGo ahead and hate your neighbor,  
brGo ahead and cheat a friend.  
brDo it in the name of Heaven,  
brYou can justify in the end.  
brWon't be any trumpets blowing brCome the judgement day,  
brOn the bloody morning after. . . .  
brOne tin soldier rides away."

br "Oh my gosh, Megan!" I jumped, because I hadn't noticed Tea enter the room. "That was beautiful!" I smiled shyly and she came over and sat in a seat beside. "I'm sure that if Grandpa is awake, then he'd agree," I nodded to her. "But, he's very tired. . ." I told her sadly. "Must have brought him so comfort though," She told me. "Where'd you learn to sing like that?" She asked. "Well. . . I've been singing since I was really, really little," I told her. "I've always wanted to be a singer, but after awhile I just--I just couldn't sing in front of people much anymore"  
br Tea just smiled at me. "It's okay, Megan," She told me. "Just as Yugi and Joey had me follow my dreams, I encourage you to follow yours," I smiled at her with a glow in my eyes. "Really"  
br "Really"  
br "Thanks, Tea!" I said, then hugged her. "No problem," She said. I let go, then smiled at her. "I like giving hugs," I said nervously and she laughed gently for a bit. "That's okay, Megan. You have a way of making people smile and hugs really help," A glow went through my eyes again. "Thanks, Tea"  
br "You're welcome"  
br "I can't say much for the future, because I don't want to spoil what happens. But in a latter episodes, we get to see you dance. . . you're good at it"  
br "Aw, thanks, Megan," She said and I smiled. "You're welcome," I replied. "What episode would today be?" She asked suddenly curious. "Episode One," I told her. "Heart of the Cards. . . but I can't tell you the name of the Season this is yet, otherwise I might spoil something and ruin a future event," She nodded at me.  
br"Interesting," Tea replied. "I probsbly would have named this episode the same thing after what just happened to Grandpa from what Kaiba did," She told me. "I have a feeling he just needs someone to care for him," I told her. "He's just a slate of stone that's been out in the snow too long right now, but I'm sure that, together, we can make him become a slightly better person someday. I mean, maybe there's more than what our eyes can see about him right now," Tea nodded. "I agree. No one is completly bad,"

br Tea blinked a bit, then looked at me. "Yugi," She told me softly and I nodded with a smile. After a bit, Tristan walked into the room. "You were there, too," Tristan said to Tea. "Yeah," She replied. "He's almost won the duel, I think," He told her and the both smiled. Suddenly, Grandpa woke up and we all looked at him. "Ah, Grandpa's awake!" Tea said. "Yay!" I said happily. "Yugi won," Grandpa said. "I told you he would," I replied with a thumbs up. "Indead you did," He replied with a smile and I gave a quiet sneeze. "Maybe we should get Megan some could medicine while we're here," Tristan said playfully and we all laughed a bit. "As long as it's free for being a good little girl," I joked back and we laughed a bit more. 


End file.
